This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Surgical procedures for repairing or reconstructing a joint may require securely fastening a surgical implant to a bone. For example, shoulder joint procedures, such as reverse and/or anatomic shoulder arthroplasty, may require fixing a glenoid implant to a scapula to reproduce or replicate a glenoid cavity on the scapula. In such procedures, it is desirable to ensure the accurate placement and alignment of the implant relative to the glenoid. To ensure the accurate placement and alignment of the implant relative to the glenoid, often a total shoulder arthroplasty procedure will involve fixing a bone graft to the glenoid and/or reaming the glenoid in order to account for bone deficiencies and erosion of the glenoid. Fixing a bone graft to the glenoid and/or reaming the glenoid can help to return the glenoid surface to its natural position and profile, and thus ensure the accurate and secure placement of the implant relative to the glenoid.
While known surgical procedures and surgical implants have proven to be acceptable for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement in the relevant arts remains.